Why Would I Forget Such Important Event?
by HakuneAn
Summary: Ciel had been waiting for Sebastian to come home and celebrate their special day. Would it end well? Sebaciel one-shot, AU


**Just a SebaCiel one-shot that I made during English class**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Yana Toboso**

Ciel fidgeted anxiously and glanced up at the clock in the kitchen. 08.38 PM. The young man let out a disappointed sigh and stared at the dinner in front of him. Feeling lonely, the young man got up then made his way to the living room before plopping himself down onto the couch. It felt terribly lonely without Sebastian. He took a glance at the clock and his eyes went half lidded.

"He should've been home at five…" The male mumbled to himself as he wrapped both arms around him, trying to keep himself warm. Sebastian usually would keep him warm when it was really cold.

Sebastian said to him in the morning that he would be home two hours earlier than usual. It hurt Ciel so much when he had to wait for his husband to come home.

Today was their first wedding anniversary. They should've been celebrating the anniversary or having a romantic dinner—just the two of them.

Ciel blinked a few times when a droplet of tear fell down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and bit his tongue, resisting the urge to cry. He was twenty-one! He couldn't cry like a three-year-old kid! But the more Ciel tried not to cry, the more tears ran down his cheeks.

He needed Sebastian.

He needed the love of his life terribly.

Half an hour passed quickly and Ciel had fallen asleep on the couch after crying for a moment or two. Streaks of tears were still visible on his pale cheeks. Meanwhile, outside, Sebastian was parking his car in the garage then quickly got out of the car. He didn't even bother to take his bag with him; he had to see Ciel right now.

The black haired male opened the door and felt a rush of guilt building inside him when he saw his beloved husband sleeping on the couch. He couldn't say a single word. Whatever reason he had, he was still the one to blame for making Ciel wait for four hours.

Sebastian closed the door behind him quietly and walked over to Ciel before kneeling down next to the younger male. "I'm sorry…I really am sorry…" He spoke softly and gently took the smaller hand, giving it a gentle squeeze then placed a loving kiss on the forehead.

Feeling a bit disturbed, Ciel slowly opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, and his vision was still a bit blurry from crying. "Sebastian…?"

Sebastian gazed upon his beloved one and gently caressed Ciel's cheek using his other hand. "Ciel, I'm sorry. I should've been home hours ago to-"

He was cut off when Ciel tightly hugged him and began to let out choked sobs as the younger male buried his face in his husband's shoulder. Sebastian returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Ciel just as tight and kissed Ciel's head gently.

"You're here, and that's enough…" Ciel whispered between his painful sobs and tightened the embrace. He didn't want to let go of Sebastian—not now. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too." Sebastian gently rubbed Ciel's back, trying to calm him down. "Now, let's celebrate our first anniversary."

Ciel lifted his head from Sebastian's shoulders, still sobbing. "Y-you… Remember?" He thought Sebastian forgot about their first anniversary.

"I would never forget our anniversary, Ciel. I even bought something for you." Sebastian chuckled and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "Wait here."

Ciel watched Sebastian ran out of the house and calmed himself down as he sat up on the couch, wiping away the tears on his cheeks. He felt a lot better now that his husband was here. The younger male heard the sound of car's door opening and closing outside then watched Sebastian walking in.

"Guess what's behind me." Sebastian spoke with his usual smile tugged on his lips, hiding something behind his back.

"Just give me." Ciel frowned slightly and crossed his arms. He wasn't in the mood for playing games now.

"Guess."

"No."

"Fine. Then I won't give it to you."

Ciel grumbled a little and sighed. "…Chocolates?"

"No. Guess again."

"Flowers?"

Sebastian only smiled and held out a bouquet of crimson red roses to Ciel. A red rose was a symbol of true love. "Yes."

Ciel stared at the flowers then slowly got up from the couch, walking over to Sebastian. A soft blush came to his cheeks as he took the bouquet and smiled softly to his husband, loosely wrapping both arms around Sebastian's neck. The black haired male smiled back and his arms going around Ciel's slim waist, pulling him closer.

"You like the present?" The taller male asked, letting their foreheads leaning against each other.

"Very much."

"I'm glad."

Soft chuckles escaped their lips and they shared a sweet, brief kiss before pulling away. None of them bothered to pull away from the warm embrace; this was very comfortable.

"I made dinner for us." Ciel began and ran a hand through Sebastian's dark locks, mismatched eyes gazing softly upon the crimson ones. Yes, Ciel's eyes didn't have the same color; the left one is ocean blue, and the right one was purple.

"Let's go eat. I'm hungry."

And after that, they had a romantic dinner—just like Ciel wanted. Too bad the food didn't taste really good. Well, who said that Ciel was a good cook?

**The end. I'm sorry if it's wayyy too plain**

**Reviews please? :DD**


End file.
